heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-01 Electric Feel
A chill day like most have been this time of year. New York City is as expected bustling even at it's coldest and most dreary; Kon with hands in his pockets and head downcast a bit while watching their feet walks beside Rose looking either sullen or just bored. His dark brown leather jacket hiked up high so the collar and hoodie underneath surround his jaw. One could almost believe the Kryptonian was cold, almost. "So what do you think of the team?" Rose walked casually, save for the slight lift of shoulders against the chill, the wind sweeping long strands of her white hair across her face, interrupting the rise of the coffee cup that had steam rising from it and being torn away by the breeze as well. That black leather studded jacket was zipped up, her chin dipping down with the wind wanting to tuck beneath the leather to protect her face from the chill. Oh, for a mask right at this moment. One eye peered almost incredulously at Connor with that question, a single pale brow rising with that of her hunched shoulder. "I tend not to think in terms of teams. I haven't worked with them much, but they seem to do well. The new one they call Spartan seems like a machine operated maid," Like the Bot out of the Jetsons in terms of what he did. "but then again I have yet to see what he can do. You?" Was he getting at something or killing the silence that was common - at least from her. "I've spent some time with him." Kon rubs at his shoulder absently. "Spartan's a good fighter. You two should spar sometime. He's been giving me pointers here and there." Anger management is the big issue for Superboy, however. He gets frustrated in these bouts and tends to go all out or as much as he lets himself. The android has years of experience and training on him and it shows even with all of his Kryptonian abilities. Much like his encounters with Ravager. Irritating to be so powerful and rendered inept by others who not nearly as specially gifted. "Illyana is alright, kind of creepy and I can't tell when she is joking or not, I don't get to see 'Berto much think the dude is just busy. And Nate? I've never seen you hug anyone before." No beating around the bush there. He expects she'll just tell him to butt out and it's not any of his business. "Maybe I should." Ravager speaks in regards to sparring with Spartan, "considering any that have seemed open enough I have tested. Though, that is only Nate and Illyana's demons." Tilting her head she turns her gaze from Connor and looks through some of the windows of the shops, a look passing that of boredom, none of these places any she cared for or at least long enough to make her pause and want to spend any of her earned money. "I somewhat seem to get along with Illyana, Nate said I have her taste when I picked this jacket, maybe thats it? Berto, yeah, not much of him..." Though when Connor asked her about the hug the coffee rose casually to her lips as her eyes slid back to him. "You've not seen much of me outside of...Yeah. Try showing a girl a good time and you may get a hug too." Tghe smirk that curls her lips comes when the cup switches hand and she hip-checks Connor. "Loosen up, eh?" "Leather, whips, spikes and chains is a style?" Kon asks making it as if he was joking. Whether he is serious or not is unclear though. Hard to tell with the test tube kid. "I went to the club with you and carried you home. That wasn't your idea of a good time?" The hip-check gets a brow raise in the same instant screams are audible down the road. Despite how dark it is growing and the low visibility due to the fog it fails in concealing the bright blue electric light show happening ahead on the corner. That stench of fried ozone and what could only be smoldering flesh unmistakeable. A heavy-set man running faster than expected out of a person of his considerable girth bowls into them and comes to a complete stop when he slams in to Kon's chest and ricochets off in to a sprawl upon the concrete. Entirely un phased the figure crawls to his feet and begins running again. Connor's remark had that smirk rise and then fall with a light shake of her head, one hand thrusting into her pocket while the other still clutched the quickly cooling cup of coffee. "You didn't dance, you just sat there, and stared. Made good eye candy for the other girls, and I think creeped one out." A half sniff of laughter and Ravager shook her head, one hand reaching over and giving the unmovable mountain of a Kryptonian youth a shove. Just like he probably did not move for her shove, the large man screaming and barreling had her reaching back to nothing. No swords, this undercover civvies crap does her no good, but at least Connor was there to...not move and stop the large man, even if for a moment. Ravager's gaze only lingering briefly, now following the scent as well as the path from where that man had come. "You want a hug Connor? Show a girl a good time now." Ravager smiled then, swords or not, this was more her pace...Maybe. "Never said I wanted a hug. I was just wondering what was up... " Superboy glances back at her before grabbing a hold of her arm and tucking her in. For him the world slows down coming to almost a crawl but for her everything just becomes a blur of lights and colorful streaks and as abruptly as it began it stops while they stand in front of a peeled out electrical cable with upturned concrete and half of a building showing its guts a few bodies lie on the ground charred, burnt and what looks like three costumed clowns are quickly shoveling jewelry in to large bags. The nearest to them is a large man crackling with electricity; a woman inside wearing whites and blacks with a ridiculous set of head horns and a brawny creature with green to yellowish brown skin and a horrible distended gut. One minute she was standing there and the next that large hand was pulling her in and in the suddenness she dropped her coffee...Sin. "Could have fooled me, you wanted a hug..." The tone of Ravager's words was coy, but that sarcastic edge was coming in when the theme for the night was set and the dust settled as they came to a halt after that burst of speed, revealing the robbers of a released carnival - by all appearances. Pressing the hair from her face Ravager slipped from Connor's grip and stepped to his side once again, scowling at the fact nothing of hers was here, no armor, no swords... Bare bones and just the kind of challenge she enjoyed. "There, just the thing you enjoy. Criminals to justice.." Her nose wrinkling as she stares at the one with the distended gut. Good thing no swords, he looked like if he was popped he'd smell. A grunt from Superboy in Ravager's direction once they're halted in front of the store and the villains. "Isn't robbing corner stores kind of out of date?" He asks loud enough to be heard by the trio. His hands rising up to unzip his sweater to show off that Kryptonian family emblem the big unmistakeable S. "What?" The grotesque creature to the right of them belches out before turning its face towards them. Reddish brown beard peeling back to display a grinning row of yellow teeth. "Fanboy you best take your girlfriend away from here before we mess you up." The crackling figure nearest Ravager and Superboy straightens up yet is still holding the cables that were wrenched up from the ground - probably also the reason several of the buildings around them lack any form of light. Sparks flying off of the ends of them as pop sounds fizzle and snarl at the air. "Back off." The man says gruffly. The woman inside turns while slinging the bag over her shoulder, one hand raising up to splay her fingers out wide. An odd invasive 'tickling' sensation can be felt on both of the would be do-gooders scalps. "Lets deal with them before the cops show." The alarm was dead somehow but the disturbance and cell phones of witnesses are still functional. "They are clearly out of date. Circus left a few months ago.." Ravager states as she thumbs off to the horizon, her eyes sweeping over each and every body, from standing to fallen, good and bad. This is the challenge she always desired. Holding the lower hand and the opponent not holding back either. The only thing she bore in form of protection was the scale maille effigy running down that leather jacket from shoulders to wrists, concealing the black sweater beneath that only peeked out at her waist just above the birth of denim clad hips, tattered jeans that clung to sinewy form and fitted to even tuck beneath the rise laced black boots bearing heavy rubber soles. Chilled blue gaze skips from one to the next, landing on the man bearing the live wires. "You first.." She states calmly in response to his back off, taking an initiating step forward that only began the initiation into what was sure to be a -fun- fight. "You asked for it." The Tron-like lit up man snarls out his voice distorted by the electrical crackling sounds emitting from his general vicinity. It's then a blue shock burts off of him in a wave at Superboy and Ravager, arcing off of him towards them in a shower. The woman inside with fingers held out in a splay exerts her will more as neither one of them seem to be very fixated on her or what she is doing as the electrical surge flares up in a seering blue-white light suddenly the enemies have multiplied, tripled even, Where there was three there is now nine. That troll-man-creature doubles over and hefts up a large slab of concrete grunting in exertion as he then proceeds to hurl it in Superboy and Ravagers direction. Ravager's eyes widen only slightly as that electricity arcs towards them both. She worked best independently, and she knew Superboy could hold his own, so her step to attempt and dodge that arch is made away from him, also doubling as attempting to draw at least one of their focuses from the younger man of steel. She showed that woman no interest, taking that hair-raising feeling as part of the adrenaline, or that of the streamlined electricity but when her eyes darted away from her target she noticed the head count taken before had over doubled. "Looks like we get a good workout instead of a lazy walk, Connor." Though in saying it Ravager smiles, an unsettling moment for mirth but one that seems to rest on her comfortably until it is removed by the incoming shadow of a slab of concrete, a few more steps needing to be taken to dodge, moving her closer to the man bearing live wires, but planting hands of the roof of a car she swings herself up, landing on top of it in a crouch. Overconfident or just not reacting quick enough Superboy doesn't budge as electricity pounds in to him in a wash of crackling light, he lets out a yell but one can't tell if it's pain or anger and then that boulder slams in to him. Feet up in the air he disappears in rubble, ruin and concrete. "Warned him." Taunts the smirking living livewire(s) who refocus their next triple arc towards the car hopping Ravager. "Now hold still so you can get the same treatment." "See that? Like a bug! Hahahahaha!" The troll creature chortles loudly, the frog like bulby sack under his chin bouncing along with his gut as he seems overcome with his own mirth and gloating. All three of him. "Hurry up!" The women shout their synced up voices getting shrill to the point of irritating. Ravager was already reaching into her inner coat pocket, pulling forth the inhaler and taking a sharp pull from it, sharper then intended at the sudden shock of seeing Superboy just...Stand there. Great, tucking that inhaler back into her jacket she does not hesitate to slide back, skidding soles down the windshield of the car, ripping the antenna off the top in her passing before landing on the sidewalk beside the car. Nope, not going to run, perhaps foolish on her part, but the man with the cables gets that smile garnered in his direction, a flash before she is running at him, leaping over the rubble that buried Superboy and then dropping just before one of the bodies of the man bearing the wires, aiming a kick up towards his sternum, her other hand wielding the antenna arching out in a sweep towards the direction of the other two she kept to her left. It was metal, it was a conductor, if they aimed to swing live wires at her hopefully her plan would work. Lucky Ravager the one she kicks in the sternum is solid and real as a person gets a loud 'oof' sound escapes the man and he half doubles half topples backwards as do his duplicates. The man seems sturdy enough however as he doesn't completely go down instead he is just stricken down to wobbling knees while clutching that cable still with one hand he fires an electrical charge upwards from himself draining the juice out of several more houses and buildings down the street. Looking like some blue-white 4th of July showering firework. "I told you to hurry!"The woman shrieks out before throwing that bag in to the open door of a rusted old Ford Falcon. A classic, someone has some taste too bad it looks like it's in horrible condition. The earth shudders a moment and cement shrapnel flies in all directions as Superboy goes air born becoming nothing more than a shadow before landing with a loud thud on top of that overgrown laughing goblin; the following sounds thundering slams as he punches concrete. The real monster leaping on his back belching yellow-green bale-fire and clawing like one would expect such an abomination to fight. The landing kick has Ravager regaining her footing just in time to feel the pelting of small bits of rubble at her back with Superboy's loud return to the living. "About time, hero." Ravager calls back just in time to see more places along the block go black and that light pulse upward in a sudden eruption. Okay, so her antenna concept may or may not come in handy, that was a lot of power, and the shrieking nag of a woman got her attention in her attempt to escape, whichever one of -them- was real, Ravager takes a few steps back from the man sprouting the electrical version of hell fire and runs towards the woman getting into the car, sweeping the antenna bearing hand upward in hopes to interrupt her entry into the escape ride with a harsh metal slap towards her face. If only it was her sword... But this would do, a lighter extension she was wielding, comically, like a pro.. The antennae across the face is a harsh snap that has Deuce opening her eyes wide in tear streaked shock; both of her hands coming up to cover her face as it leaves a lace across her mask and nose. "You bitch! You seriously just hit me with that?" Disbelief, shock, doubt. It also manages to snap the illusions out of existence. One after another all of them fade. Ravager's precognitive powers seem to be paying off in figuring out which is which or she is just that damned good. Maybe a bit of both. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Charger shouts before more light is snuffed and re-asserts itself on the man who turns from a shower upwards to one pointing at Ravager, Deuce and the car. That could get ugly. Magic hurts and this creature seems to be nothing but magic. The scratches, bites, hellfire... it's all felt and Superboy is reeling spinning in a circle until he gets a rough grip on the scruff of Troglodyte's neck and jerks him free slamming him roughly in to the ground in front of him, once, twice, a third time and the disfigured monster slackens with a wheeze. The numbers were lessening, even the swift dart of Ravager's eyes from her one opponent to the surroundings have her take note of such things. Smiling as the name calling ensues Ravager was flipping the antenna around for a second assault with the whip like sound through the air when the yell of the electric inducing man shouts in her direction. "If only it was my real weapon.. You wouldn't be saying such things.." Literally. Had it been a sword the woman would be at a loss for most of her lower jaw, and words. the second assault though was not about to happen, as that arc of electricity comes her way, she doesn;t have much of a chance to move save throw herself hastily into the car that the woman had thrown the bag into. Tires grounded even lightning strikes, just don't touch anything metal. No time to look, but she bet that Superboy was handling his own just fine, until then her own feet pressed against the seat of the car and shot her towards the opposing door. Smooth move on Charger's part as he ends up catching the woman he was trying to protect in a torrent of electrical fire one that doesn't let up as it laces through her and dances on to the car; Deuce's silhouette is seen inside the blue white light before it flops over. The car itself begins to catch a scent of burning and oils. "NO!" Cries the man who stops what he is doing to lunge over and grab up the woman on the ground; cradling her against his chest. "Look what you did!" No fault of his own at all there. As his words come out and there is that still moment in the air to let it sink in the car releases an odd hiss noise and something inside catches fire, the next quick 'fwoosh' noise raising through it is that of flames igniting somewhere unseen, air heating. Not a movie car, it won't explode but it will go up like a Molotov cocktail. Troglodyte looks to be under control that added megaton punch Superboy throws in making sure, "Ra... Rose are you alright?" Confusion there on what to call her. It's not like they're in costume or at least she is. The mangled mutant crumpling on the ground near the Kryptonian clone's feet. Stop. Drop, and roll! The heat is felt before those flames lick up, in her shuffle from one side of that cars seat to the next Ravager had grabbed the bag and clutched it to her, contorting her form as she threw the antenna to the back seat and instead used that hand to scramble for the door handle, ramming her shoulder into the door as the flames licked up and around the seat to plume like a contained red cloud against the windshield, spraying out the glass in shining shards of confetti, just as she fell to the pavement in a roll on the other side, the frayed denim of her pants bearing small flames as well as some of her hair even wilted and frayed from the fire that plumed out and formed a smoke cloud above her form that rested on the ground and then rolled away, tucking the bag to her chest. "Shit...Jesus.." One hand slapping at her pant leg to try and snuff out the flames on cotton attire. A car shrieked to a halt just before her seated form in the road, the yellow cab honking as if she was inhibiting his next fares prompt pick up... Never mind the flaming vehicle and upheaval to the right. It's normal.. Welcome to New York. Standing, Ravager tugs her jacket into place and leers at the cab, giving it a one fingered wave of New York pleasantry and heading back to the sidewalk and Superboy. "What -I- did? Learn control.." Pot/Kettle?! Glancing to Superboy Rose nods slowly, inspecting Connor for any injuries in a swift once over. "I think I am all in one piece." She states calmly as she tosses the bag to him. "Police are just a block away." Superboy says quietly while dragging Troglodyte over with him to the other side of the burning car. Bending pieces of rebar around the troll creatures wrists and ankles then one around Charger. Letting the man remain there, clearly defeated next to the unconscious Deuce. "She's not dead. I can still hear her heartbeat." He informs the man and Ravager in case his companion even cared. "We should go." His hand offered out. It's not that he was afraid of media or law enforcement he just didn't want to sit around and explain everything or end up getting in trouble. He still has people he answers to and respects. The bag she tossed to Superboy hits the ground. Nope, Ravager really did not seem to care, her hand shook slightly as she took Superboy's and looked around the scene taking in the bodies as well as those gathered now taking pictures with cell phones from across the street, dipping her chin down to let the veil of white singed hair cover her face. "Yes, let's.." Not one for media, nor did she care to have that reach out and meet the eyes of those openly looking for one, if not both of them. "You owe me another coffee." Stated dryly, though one corner of her lips curls upward in that part-jest. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs